Apparition
Apparition is a magical method of transportation, and is basically magical teleportation, having the user focus on a desired location in their mind, then disappear from their current location and instantly reappear at their desired location. It is by far the fastest way to get to one's desired destination. According to Wilkie Twycross, Ministry of Magic official and Apparition Instructor, one has but to recall The Three D's: Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Apparition is a very popular method of travel, though brooms or portkeys may be preferred, as the feeling of Apparition can be unpleasant to some. According to Harry Potter, Apparition feels like being "forced through a very tight rubber tube." Apparition can cause an audible noise ranging from a small, faint, pop to a loud crack that will sound to Muggles like a car backfiring. Side-Along Apparition and Prof. Dumbledore apparating in Hogwarts Astronomy tower in 1996.]] A variant of Apparition used to transport two or more individuals at once is called Side-Along Apparition. This method may be used by adults seeking to transport underage wizards, or in some cases a licensed individual may use this method to transport an injured party. To perform this version of Apparition, the more able party apparates with the other party holding onto their arm. This method is recommended by the Ministry of Magic for parents with underage children to escape from danger quickly. and Harry Potter in the "rubber tube" between disapparition and apparition.]] Side-Along Apparition can also apparently be forced, as when Death Eater Yaxley grabbed onto Hermione Granger's arm when she, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley escaped from the Ministry of Magic in 1997. He was transported with her when she Apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and she was only able to escape by shaking his grip with a Revulsion Jinx and Disapparating again.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows License to Apparate in Apparition class.]] A License to Apparate is required to practice Apparition legally. One must be at least seventeen years old to obtain such a license. Lessons in Apparition are available, for an additional charge, to students who are or will be of legal age when the next test is administered. This is similar to Muggle schools where road instructions for driving licenses are available, but at additional charges. While it is physically possible to Apparate without a license, it is not advisable, because injury could result. Splinching can occur when one has insufficient determination to reach one's goal, causing certain body parts to fail to arrive at the destination with the wizard. For example, Susan Bones lost a leg when she Splinched herself during an Apparition lesson, though it was successfully reattached. Splinching also occurred in 1997 to Ron Weasley after disapparating from 12 Grimmauld Place. In cases of unlicensed Apparition, when injury results, the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad can level heavy fines. At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, students in their sixth year can sign up for Ministry of Magic Apparition lessons. Those who turn seventeen before the first Apparition Test date have the opportunity to take additional practice sessions in Hogsmeade. Use of a Wand It has not be directly stated whether or not a wizard needs a wand to Apparate, the series implies it is impossible to do without. During the Infiltration of the Ministry of Magic by Harry, Ron, and Hermione and its disastrous after-effects, Harry thinks abouts asking Hermione if Mary Cattermole would be able to Side-Along Apparate with her husband Reginald Cattermole without a wand, implying that she can't. And during the Battle of Malfoy Manor, while Harry and Ron are trapped in the Malfoy Manor's cellar and Hermione is being interrogated/tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, it is directly said that "Ron was now trying to Disapparate without a wand", but was unsuccessful, which leads to the conclusion that Apparating is impossible to do without a wand. Also, when Ron left Harry and Hermione, he said that he couldn't apparate back, because the snatchers took his wand. It can be assumed that a wizard requires a wand on their person to apparate, but that they do not need to be holding it. Range apparating.]] Apparition may have a certain range. In 1998, Lord Voldemort was seen by Harry Potter as flying towards Malfoy Manor, thinking to himself that he would soon be near enough to Apparate. This could explain Voldemort's need to fly to locations to check on his Horcruxes, as he may have been out of range to Apparate. However it is more likely that there are anti- apparition spells protecting those areas. Such as Nurmengard which would have these spells because it is a prison. Apparition becomes increasingly difficult with the distance to be traveled. Inter-continental Apparition should only be attempted by highly skilled wizards.Quidditch Through the Ages, Chapter 9 Anti-Disapparition Jinx Bellatrix Lestrange Apparating at the Burrow.]] An Anti-Disapparition Jinx can be used to prevent a wizard from Disapparating from a location. Hogwarts has an Anti-Disapparition Jinx cast upon it. There is a method of teleportation used by house-elves which is not influenced by the jinx, as they are bound by more powerful magic requiring them to appear whenever their master calls. Portkeys can also be used to access or depart from locations bound by an Anti-Disapparition Jinx. Behind the scenes *The ability of Yaxley in The Deathy Hallows being able to force Side-along apparition by merely holding Hermione's arm, suggests that Apparation may use the same form of magic utilised in Port Keys, as the only requirement for travel via a Port Key is to touch the Key itself. This may be incorrect however, as Port Keys are not affected by Anti-Apparation Jinxes, though this could be because the jinx is set to only work on the specific spell used when apparating, and is not attuned to the Portus spell. *In the movie adaptation of the Half-Blood Prince, Harry and Dumbledore apparated at the Astronomy Tower making this a very good contradiction to the fact that no one can apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts. Whether Dumbledore may have undone the enchantments prior to their apparition or not, it is unknown. Known Practitioners *Albus Dumbledore *Fred and George Weasley *Arthur Weasley *Nymphadora Tonks *Bellatrix Lestrange *Narcissa Malfoy *Lord Voldemort *Avery Jr. *Walden Macnair *Lucius Malfoy *Nott *Crabbe *Goyle *Severus Snape *Draco Malfoy *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Wilkie Twycross *Harry Potter *Mundungus Fletcher *Susan Bones (splinched herself) *Montague *Percy Weasley *Bill Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Rubeus Hagrid (possibly) *Ollivander *Montague *Fergus In the Films Apparating to Voldemort's side in 1995.]] In both the Goblet of Fire and Order of the Phoenix, Apparition is seen as the person transforming into a cloud of smoke, and re-forming elsewhere. This is most seen during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in the film adaptation of the Order of the Phoenix. Death Eaters were shown Apparating in a cloud of black smoke, while the Order of the Phoenix members Apparated in clouds of pure white smoke instead of appearing with a "pop" as in the books. Also in the Department of Mysteries, several members of the Order and Death Eaters were seen, with the same appearance as apparating, flying while battling. We know from the canon that this is incorrect because one cannot fly without assistance (with the exception of Lord Voldemort and those who he taught such as Severus Snape). Curiously, Fred and George Weasley Apparated towards the beginning of the film twice with no special effects. They merely appeared suddenly, most commonly behind someone, to that persons' great annoyance. Behind the scenes Apparating after they attacked the Diagon Alley in 1996.]] *Rubeus Hagrid may have Apparated to retrieve Harry Potter from the Dursleys' home on his eleventh birthday. Hagrid merely tells Harry that he "flew" to pick him up. *Charlie Weasley took his Apparition test twice, having Apparated on top of an old lady doing her shopping five miles south of his intended destination the first time. *Ron Weasley failed his first Apparition License Exam when he splinched half his eyebrow off. *Albus Dumbledore took Harry Potter to Horace Slughorn's hideout by means of Side-Along Apparition. Harry later returned the favor by Apparating to escape a seaside cave with an injured Dumbledore on his arm. * Harry technically broke the law during Deathly Hallows since he had not taken the test. However the nature of the situation means he likely would not have faced charges. Etymology Apparition is devised from the word "Appareo" which is Latin for "appear" or "I become visible". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references ru:Трансгрессия Category:Department of Magical Transportation Category:Transportation